The Secrets of the Roseline
by BlissfulDreams
Summary: Only a few knew there was a fifth senechaux guarding the Holy Grail. Silas, an albino monk, was told to find this fifth guardian and destroy him. What he didn't know was the this fifth senechaux was a woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**An Unwelcome Visitor **

The night was calm and quiet. A soft gale blew through, scattering a few dead leaves around. A black Audi sat infront of a two story home. The house was dark save for one light on the second story. It was dim, but it was obvious a child's nightlight. white hands gripped the stearing wheel with anger.

_"I was not told that there was a child involved!_"The albino thought. His pale, almost transparent, blue eyes closed in a quick prayer. He grabbed the gun in the passenger seat and left the car.

Silas held the gun tightly as he looked around the house for an easy enterance. A window was open. Perfect. Like a cat, Silas climbed through without difficulty. Once he set is foot down, he felt a surge of pain course through his body. The cilice belt bit into his leg. he bit his lip to supress a yell.

_Pain is good... Pain is good.. _

The albino quietly made his way into the living room, where a snoring figure of a man lay on the couch.

_Fool!_ Silas thought, aiming his gun at the man. The fifth senechaux would soon be dead. If his answer was different from the other four, then he would have his answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The large great dane sleeping at the foot of his mistress's bed perked up his ears. He sat up. Someone was in the house. The dog growled deep in his throat and barked. His mistress sat up, looking at him with emerald green eyes.

"What is it?"She asked, her voice like honey. The large dog jumped from the bed and pawed at the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling slightly drowsy, Rosa got out of bed. When her dog barked, it wasn't good. Forgetting about her nightrobe, she opened the door quietly. There was a cool breeze which caused her tan skin to form goosebumps. The woman's dark auburn red hair fell to her shoulders in wavy curls. She wore nothing but a silk night dress that barely reached her knees. There was a hushed voice, a voice she didn't know. Rosa turned and went to her dresser and took out a small hand-gun. No one would break into her home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Silas jostled the man awake by grabbing his shirt and shaking him. The man was very light and wasn't a problem for his own strength. The man opened his dark eyes and winced slightly.

"Wha..?"He mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"Where is the keystone?" Silas said, his voice dangerously low.

The man blinked a few times."The what?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face. Silas slammed him against the wall.

"Where is the keystone!" Silas spat, ramming the barrel of the gun itno the man's temple. The man's eyes widened,"I don't know what your talking about! lay off, man!"He said, putting his hands up defensivly.

"Do NOT lie to me!"Silas said, his voice rasing in anger. "I DON'T-" There was a loud bang and the body dropped to the floor. There was a scream. Short and quick, alsmot like a gasp. But it wasn't from the man.. Silas looked around. A woman stood at the foot of the stairs, a gun trembling in her hand. His pale eyes looked over her body quickly. She was plump, but not fat with a built figure. Her skin was smooth and tan, her green eyes filled with fear. Women are useless.

"Who the hell are you!"She shouted at him. Rosa aimed the gun at him. Silas clenched his fist.

"Where is the keystone?" He asked a third time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**At Gun Point**

Rosa was staring into the eyes of her brother's killer. They were pale, and almost blue. He was an albino. She read about them many times but never actually saw a human one. There eyes locked on to each other for only a moment before the albino pointed his gun at her.

"Where is the keystone?" His question rang through her head. The keystone... The key to the grail... How did he know about it? She felt panic overcome her. Thank God Katie was at her grandparent's house... The child would've been terrified. Rosa lifted her gun and pointed at him.

"You are not one of us,"She said cooly,"You will destroy her."Rosa cocked the gun, but moved to oen side as the large great dane came flying down the stairs and bit Silas on the thigh as if he knew the cilice was there. Rosa made a run for it down the stairs, passed Silas.

In such rage and anger, Silas threw the dog off him with inhuman strength. The woman was running. Though the belt slowed him down, he grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall. Her head hurt. She opened her eyes to the albino's piercing eyes staring at her own. His eyes held a burning anger and hatred that almost hurt her to look at. His hands were pinning her arms down so sje couldn't escape.

"You will not destroy the Grail,"Rosa spat at him,"Nor will I tell you where it is!"She said. Silas slammed her against the wall, causing Rosa to gasp in pain.

"_You will tell me where it is even if i have to drag to by your hair._"He hissed at her.

--------

Silas dragged the woman to the car and pushed her in. Her head was hurting, almsot burning as he entered the car and started the egnition. She only agreed to tell him if she could go with him.

"Saint Sulpice.."She uttered. The black Audi sped down the road. About 20 minuntes later, the car stopped. She felt her body being tugged out of the car by force. The monk pulled her out of the car. Rosa felt her head spinning as she was dragged up the steps of the large Church.

_Sandrine..._ She thought. The sister was in danger. The large wooden doors were pushed open. Silas let Rosa go, who ran off ina different direction. He would catch her later. The nun greeted the large albino with suspicion.

---------------------------

Rosa fled up the stairs. She would not watch. Instead, she found Sandrine's room. The window was far to high from the ground. No way to jump. Rosa looked at the closet. _Hide..._ She thought. She opened and closed the door of the closet. Moments past and Rosa thought everything was done... When she heard rushed footsteps come up the stairs, Sister Sandrine hurried over to her desk, calling the four numbers Rosa knew by heart. Rosa's heart nearly stopped.

"Hang up the phone."The albino said. He held the fake keystone. All ina flash of words and anger, Rosa saw the sister's body laying there on the floor, blood and all. The Monk was praying something... His cold eyes then looked at the closet. Rosa gulped.

-----------------------------

Sandrine didn't like to be awoken at such late hours. When she greeted the monk, she was almost frightened of his hulking figure. She instantly knew why Opus Dei had sent him. She only prayed that it wasn't too late for the last Senechaux...

_It lies beneath the Roseline..._

Rosa...

_Roseline...  
_

Rosaline.

Sandrine made her way back to her room as quickly as she could. Each of the numbers she dialed were not answering... The last one left an answering Machine.

_"Hi, this is Rosa and Kate. We're either not at home or just away from the phone right now. Please leave a message!" _Rosa's sweet voice... She remembered the young woman. Sandrine prayed that she was the only one who knew...

_"Hang up the phone."_

_-------------------------------------  
_Silas opened the closet door and grabbed the woman by the arm, and flung her down next to the nun's body. The woman nearly choked. Silas threw down the stone in pure rage.

"Where is it?!"He shouted. She was silent.

In such blind rage he picked her up by the throat.. Her skin was soft.. and warm. Fear pulsed through ehr body as he threw her down on the desk.  
-------------------------------  
"_You will not succeed."_ She said, hatred in her voice. Rosa's green eyes locked back onto his once more. The albino frightened her. His huge body could crush her in one blow like he did to the nun. In his rage, he grabbed her throat again and shoved her against the cold wall. His grip was crushing her windwipe. She choked.

"Tell me where it is."He said.

"If ...you... kill me... now, you...you... won't know."Rosa said through gasps. He released his grip on her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

((Thanks for the Review Anchita 3 Aljinon and bodo

Anchita: Thanks very much!

Alj: Don't worry, more is on the way!

bodo: Thanks. I did this as a roleplay before I actually got the inpsiration to even write this!))

**Chapter 3**

**Rosa**

Silas had taken Rosa back to his car. His anger had subsided only a little. The woman sat in the passenger sit, looking the other way. His cold eyes glanced at her for only a moment. _She needs clothing..._ He thought. Her night dress was too revealing. Then again, she was a sinner and would soon be dead...

"What is your name?"He asked. the woman looked at him in suprise.

"What?"She asked a puzzled expression on her face.

"Your name, what is your name?" he asked again.

The woman hesitated for a moment. She looked out the window and then looked down at her knees.

"Rosa."She said quietly.

Silas was silent for only a moment.

"What is my captor's name?"She asked, her tone a little defiant.

"Silas."

----------------------

_Silas?_ Rosa thought. _Like the man who escaped from jail in the Bible..._

Rosa sank backa little in her seat. She was cold. Her dumb night dress wasn't doing anything for her. Normally, with her husband, she would feel just fine in it, but with this murderer, she felt strange. She didn't want to be here anymore.. She unbuckled her seat belt and before the monk could do anything, she opened the door and rolled onto the road.

Thankfully, it was only his car driving now. Rosa made a dead run for the nearest shop. It was still open, but getting ready to close.She burst into the store. The only one there was a young girl about 16-17 years old. She looked at Rosa in suprise.

"Please, I need your help,"Rosa said in rushed French. Rosa told teh girl what was going on. Hastily, the girl handed her a pair of jeans and a jacket.

Rosa found a spot to hide under the counter as soon as The monk strode in.

--------------------

Silas was furious. The woman had rolled out of his car and was gone in a second. As soon as he parked his car, he didn't see her anywhere. All the stores on the block were closed, save for one. He held his gun tightly in his hand and pushed the doors open. A young girl looked up from throwing away ripped price tags. She was speaking in French.

"Where is she?"he said.

"Who monsieur? There is no one here."The girl said simply. He could tell she was lying. He pointed his gun at her.

"Do not lie to me."He spat. The girl flinched. _Fear... She reaks with it._

_"_Tel me where she is and I will not harm you."Silas said. The girl stutterd for a moment.

"I don't knwo who you speak of, monsieur!"she said.

-----------------------

Rosa couldn't help feel sorry for the girl. She was saving her life by doing this... This girl shouldn't die... Rosa counted to three before standing up. The monk's cold eyes soon were on her again. He then looked at the girl and held his gun to her.

"You have seen too much." was all he said before he pulled the trigger. Rosa nearly jumped out of her skin. The poor child... It pissed Rosa off.

"You killed and innocent child!" Rosa cried, throwing a blunt object at him. It hit hsi shoulder but he remained standing.

"She was not innocent. She sinned for helping you." His voice was low and scary. In one fast movement he was right there, grabbing her throat again, forcing her down to the counter, his gun at her temple.

"Your anger is getting you no where."Rosa said. Silas paused feeling her leg shift slightly. With one sharp blow, she kneed him in the thight, right on his cilice belt. The gun dropped and he let her go, falling to the floor, gasping in pain. Rosa sprinted to the door, her bare feet padding against the cold pavement.

-------------------------

Silas cursed and cursed to himself as he rolled up his robe to remove the cilice. The blood was now trickling down his leg like small ribbons of crimson liquid.

_No! Pain is good! Pain is good! _He kept telling himself. How did she know he had a cilice? Was it pure chance, ro did she know so much about Opus Dei that she knew it was there? He shook his head and stood, ignoring the pain. He limped his way outside, seeing her running like a deer down the road. He quickly got into the Audi and stepped on the gas, speeding down the road.

Rosa looked behind her and ran at full speed. When she thought she had lost him, the black Audi had stopped infront of her. She crashed into it, falling to the ground. Her breathw as short and she felt like a freight train just hit her chest. The monk got out of the car and grabbed her arm, pushing her back in the car.

------------------------

Silas's cellphone rang. It startled Rosa. He picked it up and the voice on the other end was speaking in latin.

"_Yes teacher, I understand._" Silas replied in Latin. Like Rosa couldn't understand him. Silas looked back at her.  
"Your keystone has arrived at Chateau Villette, Rosaline."He said, and spat her name out like it was a fowl tasting word.

Rosa didn't care. He wouldn't win. No. She was bruised and in pain. This monk knew how to hurt someone... Pain... Feeling... Albino...


End file.
